


Safety

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  I have a pairing!!! Peake/Adam or Peake/Bruce if that alright. just literally anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

It was easy with Matt. Spending time with all the guys individually was great of course, even James and Bruce in all their hyperactivity had their calm moments where they were content to just sit and simply be.

But it was a different kind of calm with Matt. Adam could sit with him for hours, snuggled up on the couch listening to him tip tap away on his laptop, soaking up the waves of serenity that seemed to flow off the man. When Adam was stressed and his brain was screaming deadlines and recording and video hits and other things that made his head pinch right at the back of his skull he turned to Matt, only having to look at him with tired eyes and heavy shoulders before the man was grabbing his hand and leading him to the nearest bed or couch or if it was a particularly nice day even a patch of grass. He'd sit down and pat his lap, smiling at Adam encouragingly and nodding when Adam laid his head on his thigh, Matt's hand instantly carding through his hair or trailing down his arm.

Sometimes when the silence became too loud or Adam's brain wouldn't turn off he'd simply tug on Matt's sleeve, raising his eyebrows, the other man putting down whatever else he was doing and launching into a story. Stories from his past, his childhood growing up in Redwood, stories about holidays with his families and old friends and his dreams for the future. He told Adam about college and parties where he indulged too much and the people he met and the classes he slept through.

Adam would simply close his eyes and let Matt's words wash over him, sometimes interjecting with a question or a comment. He'd soak up the sound of Matt's voice, soft and light and dancing over him, making all the stresses and worries of his day evaporate out of his mind.

Sometimes he'd even ask for advice, about a project or something that was bothering him, Matt always able to give him an answer, or when he couldn't he'd leave Adam with an open mind to all the possibilities he had at his fingertips, he was the person to broaden the horizons of Adam's mind, pushing at the barriers until he felt like he'd been walking around with his eyes shut and Matt had pried them open.

Other times they'd lay together, Adam's head resting on Matt's chest, the rise and fall of it making his anxiety slip away easily as they tangled their legs and fingers together. Adam always felt enveloped in Matt on those days, he felt like he couldn't be touched like nothing could get him as long as he was there, listening to the dull thud of Matt's heartbeat and inhaling the mix of fabric softener and something else that was entirely him.

Matt always knew when Adam needed more. There were some days after work where he'd grab Adam's hand wordlessly, passing the rest of their boys in the hallway of their house and leading Adam to a bedroom. He'd kiss him slowly and undress him with tender hands and Adam would let himself be pressed into the bed and taken apart, only for Matt to put him back together again. Sometimes Adam would look at him, lazy thrusts coming to a stop and he'd try to tell him how much he meant to him, tried to let him know just how much Adam needed him. He'd stumble over his words and all Matt would do was touch his face and nod and say 'I know, me too' in a way that had Adam's heart soaring into his throat and his eyes beginning to burn.

The other guys always left them to it, never asking questions or trying to impose on Adam and Matt time knowing that afterwards they were both refreshed and ready to continue taking the world on.

And they always would, day after day they'd face the world, not exactly together but not really apart and Adam knew he had Matt to turn to when things got to rough, and Matt knew he had Adam and for them it was absolutely perfect.

 


End file.
